


Baby if you could would you go back to the start

by lollysfic



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollysfic/pseuds/lollysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam consoles Jordan after the league cup final defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby if you could would you go back to the start

The journey back to the hotel is somber, most of the boys have headphones on, blocking out the world and each other. Jordan has music blasting in his own ears trying not to think about what happened today but unable to think of little else. Today was not supposed to turn out like this. They should be celebrating winning a trophy, he should feel proud but instead he feels ashamed and disappointed in himself. Adam drops into the seat beside him. He doesn’t speak but looks over at his captain. Jordan pauses the music and takes his headphones off.

“You okay?” Jordan asks quietly, not wanting to disturb his other teammates. What a stupid question.

Adam laughs but there is no humour in his voice. He slumps down in his seat and looks away from Jordan.

“I should have scored Hendo, their keeper got to me and I fucked it up, I should have done better.” Adam admits, his voice cracking.

“At least you had the balls to take a pen, I bottled it.” Adam sits up straight again, facing the other man and glares at him.

“Fuck off Jord, you were in agony with your heel.”

“I should have pushed through the pain and lead by example. I’m supposed to be the captain.”

“I swear if you even think of trying to give the armband back again...” Adam threatens him.

“Calm down! I won’t do that again, I promise.”

Three months earlier Jordan went to the manager and offered to give back the captain’s armband. He felt so low at the time, that he didn’t deserve to be captain of Liverpool when there were days that he felt like he couldn’t walk properly never mind run or kick a ball, the pain in his heel was so bad. Klopp laughed and then told him to see someone or talk about how he was feeling because _“your head rules your heel right now, Jordan”_  then Klopp gave him a huge hug and told Jordan to fuck off out of his office. Jordan confided in Adam who called him an idiot but he also listened and honestly, Jordan wouldn’t have got through that dark time without him.

“Good.” Adam replies. “You’re an amazing captain and there will plenty of other chances and penalties for you to score so don’t beat yourself up about it. Let’s focus on smashing those Manc bastards on Wednesday and the other Mancs in Europe.” Adam grins at him and Jordan can’t help the huge answering smile he gives him.

“Manc bastards is right, I wanted to kill Yaya for touching you like that; the prick should have been sent off. He had you by the throat Ads.” Jordan reaches over to gently touch Adam’s neck and Adam swallows hard.

“Thought I was gonna punch him myself, thanks for pulling me away and defending me. You always look out for me.” Adam smiles softly at his friend.

Jordan knocks his shoulder against Adam’s arm. “Any time.” He says.

Adam looks away and starts rooting through his bag, looking for his headphones while Jordan puts his own back on. The sounds of his chill out playlist fill his ears and he stares out the window again. He relaxes when he feels Adam’s warm body press against his own. He leans into Adam and closes his eyes. He is still disappointed with himself and with the result and he will be for a long while but he knows that with this manager, with his teammates and the amazing supporters, that they will go again and when they do the story will have a much better and happier ending.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got to the end, thanks! This is terrible and so self indulgent because I have a lot feelings about the game and the team and I had to let them out and this is what happened! Also any excuse for some Hendo/Ads interaction because I'm obsessed with their relationship and the way that Hendo was touching Adam when he pulled him away from Yaya Toure got me feeling in the mood to write fic.
> 
> The title is taken from Biblical by Biffy Clyro because I was listening to them when I wrote most of this.


End file.
